The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a borescope plug assembly therefore.
Borescope inspection ports facilitate on-wing inspection of aircraft engine primary gaspath hardware with a fiber optic borescope to expedite frequent engine inspections that otherwise may require disassembly. During engine operation borescope plugs seal the inspection ports on the engine to minimize secondary flow leakage into the primary gaspath. As the borescope access inspection port typically penetrates an inner and outer engine case some allowance may be accorded for variation such that the inspection ports may be larger than otherwise required for borescope access. This increased size may aggravate airflow disruption and leakage.